Worth Waiting For
by AndreaEBus
Summary: After one accident affected entirely their lives, the only thing they have left is music. How will music help them get together? AU R
1. Main Encounter

**First Instant Star Fic! Don´t kill me, just review it please. Oh, yeah, I forgot… it´s mostly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, the characters, nor the songs used in this chapter. So… don´t sue me.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Main Encounter**

One cloudy afternoon, in a beautiful wooded park, two teenagers did what they both loved to do: music. You would say it was a mere coincidence. I say, it was meant to be.

She was sitting under a big tree, well, actually, her big tree. She went there every time she wanted to do another piece of feeling, aka, song. Just in the middle of the tree, there was a huge hole, big enough for you to put your head and start analyzing the life of ants. But instead she used it for keeping her song journal safe. She didn't actually wanted to make her talent public, so she had the right to be paranoic about it.

She went through the pages until she found the one she was searching.

"God. I hate emotional breakdowns." She said as she put one hand in her forehead, speaking to herself was something she did whenever she thought she was alone, but this time, she wasn't.

He was behind some bushes, so she couldn't see him. But he could totally listen to every single word that came out of her mouth. He went to the park with the idea of not do anything else but strumming the chords on his guitar randomly until some melody was decent. Definitely finding someone else here wasn't exactly part of the plan.

Minutes later he noticed that she also had a guitar; this caught his eye a little bit more. Decided to put his instrument aside and focus only on the female.

"Ok Jude, let it out, let it _all_ out." She said once more, grabbed the guitar, and put down the journal. Started playing. He could totally tell this was going to be a sad song, even before he heard the lyrics.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

_Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all_

She took a deep breath and continued singing.

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine  
_

One tiny and shiny tear came out of her eye.

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie._

She sang like anyone else he had ever heard. He could never forget her voice, that was for sure. She started to sob just after the last word. For some odd reason he wanted to hug her.

"Her ex-boyfriend must be an asshole" He murmured. She caused something inside of him… Something he had never felt before.

She stayed there sobbing. Without taking his eyes off of her, he took out a napkin and wrote some lines, inspired by the red-headed girl.

_I worry I won't see your face. Light up again._

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

_I'm quite you know. You make a first impression._

_Even the stars refuse to shine._

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind. I somehow find you and I collide._

These were totally random ideas, but he was sure he could fit them into a song.

A thunder made both of them jump, taking them out of their thoughts.

"Here comes the rain." She whispered. Closed the notebook, put it back in the tree, and packed the guitar.

_I wish there wasn't a storm coming up, I'd love to stay here the entire day, though I have the weird feeling someone's watching me. Crazy. _She thought as she walked away.

He couldn't stop staring at her for even a second. Like when you're watching a suspense movie.

_This red dude is interesting. Why I haven't seen her before?. _He also thought.

He slowly got up in his feet and started walking towards her tree, wanting to take a glimpse of her notebook.

She stopped, and turn around to check her back, following her sense. He suddenly jumped behind the tree.

"Spied's loosing the spy touch? Damn no! – he murmured angry to himself.

Finally, the sky began to cry, or the rain started to fall, as you like to see it.

He gave up on his mission and walked to his car. Both of them left the park without looking back, but with a thought filled mind.


	2. Change For The Better

**Please, read and enjoy! oh, and REVIEW!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, the characters, or the song used as a title (Change for the Better – Journey) . So… don´t sue me.**

* * *

**c**hapter **t**wo:

**c**hange **f**or **t**he **b**etter

A blonde girl was walking down the hall, destination: her locker.

"She dyed her hair?" Some girl asked her friend, surprised.

"Guess so, now she has no reason to stand out." Her friend answered, they giggled.

Jude Harrison, age 16, was a talented but un-famous girl that lived in Toronto. Who you´d say, gets to live a pretty normal life. Her parents, Stuart and Victoria just got divorced, but her mom hooked up with her lawyer, they are now traveling around the world, so technically Jude lives with her sister: Sadie, her beautiful and popular college sister.

She thought that compared to her sister she was not pretty at all. She was, obviously wrong, she was very pretty, cute, kind, and popular among the group of people that actually knew who she was, no, "the red-headed girl", does not count like knowing.

She had an innate talent for writing awesome songs, playing most of the instruments naturally, and singing not with her throat but with her heart, although just two people knew about this awesome gift Jude had, one of them her sister Sadie, and her childhood pal: Jamie Andrews.

_Surprise, surprise. Now everybody´s staring. _Jude thought. Just in that moment, a good looking guy, with shaggy blonde hair walked past her, without even taking a look, just the opposite of his two friends, Wally and Kyle. Whom thumbed up at her.

Kyle Bateman was in the same gym class as her, they became friends almost immediately, she remembered the first time she talked to him, he was actually humming an AC/DC song, which she recognized right away. They then started talking about good, and bad, and not-even-mention bands the whole hour, after that they chatted every single class.

Wally Robbins began talking to her because of Kyle, though he was in her English class since 5th grade. One day after gym ended, Kyle and Jude were still talking and joking, then Kyle introduced them and they felt pretty comfortable around each other, like sister/brother kind of thing.

She didn´t realize they were the Spied´s crew after a couple of weeks, because Kyle and Wally never talked about Spied when they were with Jude, and Spiederman wasn´t never around when the dudes where with the ex-red-headed. So they never get to talked to each other, and actually weren´t dying to talk to each other.

_Well, everybody minus Spiederman. _She thought again.

Yes, that handsome blonde was, in fact, Vincent Spiederman, the trouble maker, the ladies man, the everybody-is-wrong-because-they-don´t-think-the-same-way-as-I-do dude, the ridiculously talented musician, and not to mention cocky. Yeah, I think that´s the closest definition of the Vincent Spiederman everybody knew.

They were only a few things that weren´t public domain about Spied´s life. One: family issues, don´t even think of the idea. Two: Love, because truthfully he has never loved somebody, or that´s what people thought. Three: Jamie Andrews was, as well, his childhood friend, just not as close as he was with Jude. Four: Death, difficult to handle for everybody, yeah, but Spiederman was a higher level… Like always.

He also had a band with Wally and Kyle, called Spiederman Mind Explosion aka SME, they were good, but nobody had ever heard them play, so nobody could know that.

She arrived at her locker and started taking out her books. A male voice took her out of her thoughts, once again.

"Hello Jude Spears, how was your weekend?" Jamie Andrews said with a hint of joke in the sentence, and a raised eyebrow.

"Very funny, Andrews." She replied sarcastically.

Her before mentioned childhood pal was now standing in front of her, trying to make her laugh, or at least smile. Sort of gives you an idea of what the goal in his life was. Was also her boy-next-door, so ever since they had memory, they´ve always been together.

His image was sort of an emo/nerd guy, with black framed glasses. Music geek: no doubt about it, every question you did, every answer he gave you. A walking Wikipedia. Yeah, Jude gave him that nickname, "Walking Wikipedia". Jamie was the other person that knew 'bout Jude´s talent, and wanted to push her to sing in front of some crowd, it didn´t matter how large it was, but to sing in front of other people besides him and her sister. She, of course, didn´t agree.

Another funny fact of Jamie Andrews, if you like to call it that way, was that he was truly, madly and deeply in love with Jude; of course everyone could see that, except for Jude, she just deny everything that involved Jamie, love, and Jude in the same sentence.

Well that wasn´t exactly the funny fact, the funny fact was that when they were in kindergarten, he was the best buddy of the little Spiederman, but they stopped talking on 8th grade, when Jamie admitted his feelings for Jude.

No, it´s not what you are thinking… Spied, actually, stopped talking to him because he thought Jamie preferred a girl over him, not because he was in love with she as well. That tiny decision, will later led to something bigger.

"So what´s up with the blondie thing going on?" Jamie asked her, as they walk to the math class.

"Change for the better Jammy, change for the better" Jude replied.

Once they arrived to the class, the quickly searched for their seats.

Jude was literally in the middle of an awkward situation. Left: Spiederman, who she barely even talked to; right: Jamie former buddy of Spied, and actual BFF of Jude. Weirder impossible.

_So that was what Kyle and Wally were talking about? She dyed her hair? I guess I didn´t notice what color it was before… I don´t actually care. _Spied thought, as he look at her, from the corner of his eye.

_That weird feeling someone´s watching me again. I´m definitely losing it. _Jude was obviously concerned about her mental health, and once again ignoring Vincent Spiederman.

* * *

**So, yeah, it´s not much of a long chapter, though I was happy with the result! Let me know what you all think of it :)  
Please REVIEW! **


	3. Blow It All Away

**OKAY! In this chapter I explained a little of Jude´s past, though it´s not ALL of her past, there´s still something else to explain. Sadly, there isn´t Juderman... ): Booh me! I know...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, the characters, or the song used as a title (Blow It All Away – Sia) . So… don´t sue me.**

**Note: Everything in **_**italics **_**means flashback and everything that is –between hyphens- are Jude´s, or another character´s thoughts.**

* * *

**C**hapter **T**hree**: B**low **I**t **A**ll **A**way

"_Jude! You´ve been thinking about it since last month! Just DO it!" Sadie Harrison yelled at a bathroom door._

"_But what if I end up looking like an alien? Or worse! Like that creepy old lady who lives across the street and her hair is electric blue?" Jude yelled back hysterically from inside the bathroom._

"_Sis, even if you dyed your hair of every single color of the rainbow, you´ll still look adorable." Sadie replied, once again, trying to make her baby sister feel better._

"_You only say it because you are my sister" just after that, the door swung open, revealing Jude. "And adorable is usually used only in babies and/or toddlers; not 16-year-olds."_

"_Several weeks ago, you said you needed to get rid of everything that reminded you of __him__, am I right?" Sadie said, once again, half-quoting Jude. She didn´t answered immediately. It took her 5 entire minutes to open her mouth._

"_And certainly, the bright red reminds me of him a lot." And then she got back to the bathroom. Sadie left, pleased with herself._

_She looked at herself in the mirror for about, 10 minutes, before actually doing it._

Jude was sitting under the same tree she was a few days ago. But this time she was only thinking, bringing back the memories, not writing or singing songs. They were sad flashbacks, well, most of them were. And this time she was all by herself, with no hot stalker/guitarist.

She closed her eyes, sighed and kept going with the flashbacks.

"_This is the last goodbye, no more Brad in Jude´s life." She said to herself, and then dyed all her red hair._

_After 45 minutes, sharp, Jude got out of the bathroom to première her blonde glossy hair._

Jude Harrison has been through a lot, and the break up with her first serious boyfriend, Brad, was surely a huge part of "a lot".

"_Crap, crap, crap! I am so late. Mrs. Hudson´s gonna kill me!" The still red-headed Jude thought as she ran quickly to her math classroom, (almost a year ago). Then something got in her way._

"_Sorry, you OK? Did you get hurt?" A tall handsome guy asked her, while helping her to get on her feet again._

"_Uh… I´m… Yeah… I´m all right. Thanks." She replied trying to sound natural, and to hide that she was completely dazzled by him._

"_I´m Brad, by the way. Brad Dempsey."_

"_Jude Harrison" And then stormed out._

_Brad Dempsey, cutest guy she had ever seen in the school. Tall, muscular, but not exaggerated, black shiny hair and big gray eyes. Almost sure he was new, 'cause that´s the kind of people you never forget. You couldn´t even compare Spiederman to him, you´ll, simply, die out of laughter. Vincent Spiederman, was almost nothing besides Brad, and that´s much to say._

_Spied was considered hottest guy in school up until that, just so you know._

_-Not anymore.- Jude thought with an evil smirk growing on her face. Thinking of how frustrated Spied was going to feel when he looked at Brad._

_When Jude arrived to the classroom, find out that Mrs. Hudson was in the W.C., -Thank God for the weak bladder of the 90-year-old.- And also heard the gossips about the new student; apparently he was from the big apple… yeah, New York._

_-That explains his looks.-_

_While she was opening her book, a little piece of paper fell to the floor, she picked it up to see that it had something wrote on it._

_It said: "_Meet me at lunch.

Brad."

_Jude instantly blushed, and of course she sat with him at lunch._

_Just when Jude entered the cafeteria, she saw him. It was impossible to ignore him. And every single female was staring at him, including some teachers._

_Brad was staring at her as well, and a few seconds later, waved. She approached slowly towards his table._

"_I was waiting for you." Brad said in a low voice._

"_I sort of knew that." She replied showing the little paper._

_They sat there talking and staring at each other for the whole hour. They instantly clicked, there was a connection, and every single human being could notice that._

_A week and a half after that, Brad asked her out._

_One normal day in gym, Brad and Jude were talking. Yeah, Brad´s gym class was the same as Jude´s and Kyle´s, she saw this as a divine intervention, Kyle, on the other hand, thought it was pure hell._

"_Ok, so I was wondering If you wanted to go to the movies with this freak someday?" Brad asked her. He saw himself as a freak? Idiot much?_

"_Well, this weirdo will love it". Jude answered laughing. That Friday they started dating. And two weeks after, he made the big question._

She opened her eyes, and realized it was getting dark. Well, nobody really cared, Sadie was on a date with some random guy, so she could be there as long as she would want to. –I promise this is the last time I think about this specific subject.-

_They were walking to the parking lot, at the end of the so hated Monday._

"_So… I had a lot of fun Friday night." Brad said once they were next to Jude´s car._

"_Agree. Was awesome." Jude stared into his beautiful eyes. He did the same with hers._

_They got closer and closer, till they almost kissed._

"_Jude, please be my girlfriend." Brad practically begged, or at least it sounded like that._

_She giggled nervously and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. Everybody in the parking lot saw that, and of course everyone dropped their jaw._

_SME saw the event from 5 cars away. Wally and Kyle had their whole attention on the Jude-Brad thing going on, Spied, was, actually, making out with the weekly girl, but also noticed the event that caught everyone´s eyes. He didn´t know why, but he had a bad feeling about Brad. It was weird because he didn´t care that much about Jude, not that he knows._

"_Impossible." Kyle and Wally mumbled in unison._

"_See you tomorrow, boyfriend." Jude said as she started to drive away._

_Five months went really fast, and their relationship was perfect. Or at least, Jude believed it was, she was, actually, the only one that thought that way._

"_I don´t like him. I just can´t swallow him." Jamie told Jude a few days later. He was deeply jealous._

"_Gosh Jamie, get over it." Jude said annoyed._

_Once they were out of the classroom, each took different directions. Not much time later, Jude bumped with the two thirds of SME._

"_Still with that male brat?" Wally asked stepping in her way. No response._

"_You know… I think he is kind of homo…" Kyle said after a few seconds. Wally made the biggest effort to hold his laughter._

"_GET-OVER-IT-!" Jude yelled as she took off to her next class._

"_Is it just me, or you also think princess Brad´s gonna hurt Jude?" Wally asked Kyle once Jude was out of sight._

"_Not only you dude…" Kyle replied nodding and with his arms crossed over his chest._

"I should´ve listened to everyone who warned me about him. How could I just not see it?." Jude asked herself frustrated.

_One Wednesday Jude and Jamie were hanging out in Stuart´s house, watching a movie. All good, all fun, no rude comments about Brad or anything like that. Just the BFF time._

_Then Jude got a text message. It read:_

_**Hey babe, I´m at ur place. Where R ya´? I´ll wait 4 ya here, ur mom let me in. Brad**_

"_Jamie!" – Jude yelled making Jamie jump unconsciously. " I forgot about my date with Brad! Gotta go! See you later ´K? And tell my dad goodbye" she said as she started leaving._

_- A date on a week night? What the…?- Jamie thought as he saw the love of his lifetime go after such a douchebag._

_She ran to her car and drove like crazy towards her house, once she was there, she got inside but she saw no one; no Brad, no mom, no Sadie._

"_Brad? Are you in here?" She yelled, but got no answer._

_A few seconds later she heard someone walking up stairs._

"_Mom? Sadie? Someone?" Jude yelled once again, as she walk to Sadie´s room. It was all dark, so she, obviously, turned the light on._

_The picture she found there was nothing like what she was imagining, not a thief, not a raccoon, not a drunken vagabond, not at all._

_All she could see was, her mother´s strawberry blonde hair, on top of a very familiar black, shiny and messed hair._

"_Mom?" Jude managed to say on the edge of crying; her mom didn´t look up, but the man lying under Victoria showed his identity, although Jude already knew who he was, unfortunately._

"_Get the hell out of my house, you sick bastard." She said angrily as one single tear escaped from her left eye._

"_I should say I´m sorry, but sincerely… I´m not" Brad said to her ear before walking out._

_She ran to her bathroom, but when she left Sadie´s room, she slammed the door so her mom could wake up._

_Once inside her bathroom, specifically her tub, she cried until she fell asleep._

_Brad cheated on her, with her MOTHER? And he wasn´t sorry? How bizarre was it?_

_- I feel like a total idiot! Worn out and thrown away, like a pair of shoes. Everybody was damn right. Jamie, Kyle and Wally, Sadie… gosh, how I hate myself right now- _those were her last thoughts.


	4. Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, the characters, the song used as a title (Before The Storm – Jonas Brothers ft. Miley Cyrus), nor the song There's Us. So… don't sue me.**

**Note: Everything in **_**italics **_**means flashback and everything that is –beetwen hyphens- are Jude's, or another character's thoughts.**

**Note #2: I´m NOT a weather expert, and I DON'T live in Canada, (not even in the States), so if my weather details are wrong, let me know, but don't be harsh PLEASE. I'm also not sure of when Jude's birthday is so, I just wrote it randomly. And FINALLY I'm also NOT a doctor, so if the thing described here it's not possible don't kill me, I wrote it so I had sense later.**

**Thanks to the only review I've had! sniff sniff**

* * *

**C**hapter **F**our**: B**efore **T**he **S**torm**.**

An absent-minded Jude sat in an empty classroom, looking at the clouded sky; she waited for the bell to officially set the start of the day. A tiny part of her was curious to know who her new classmates where going to be. No… it wasn´t a brand new semester, nor a brand new school, just a brand new principal, who had the great idea of mixing up classrooms… again.

Like I said: tiny, equals, almost nothing. That part of her was almost inexistent and wasn´t strong enough for make her smile.

"Miss Harrison, here so early?" Mr. Greene, the sciences teacher walked in. A tall, slim and red-headed man, who had the entire nerdy look going on.

"My alarm broke. Don´t get used to it." She answered quietly, and lying. It was _that_ day of the year. The day everyone was aware of, but nobody knew the reason of. Everyone knew Jude got a little nostalgic on November 16th, but the few people that knew _everything _were, in fact, Jamie and Sadie.

A few minutes later, one by one, the new classmates entered. Jude didn´t notice though, she was lost in her own little world.

A voice got her out of her thoughts.

"Jude! You gotta stop doing that!" Jamie whispered a little angry to her. Jude just stared. "I know it´s THE day, but tune it out a little bit, Okay?"

"Sorry?" She answered a little confused, then her mood switched. "But since when does it bother you? I´m always like this on _this_ date! What´s wrong with today?"

"Don't get me wrong, I totally understand you Jude, but you _can´t_ let him see that you are sad! That what happened affects you this much" Jamie replied looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I don´t, I control myself when he is around, or so I try!"

"Then I recommend you to pay attention to who´s around you right _now_." Jamie finally said, and turned around to face the blackboard.

She thought his words carefully, not that they needed to be deeply analyzed, but still… She scanned the classroom immediately. Jamie Andrews, Kate Benton, Lily Simmons, Wally Robbins, Kyle Bateman, Vincent Spiederman… Just after that, she froze.

"Damn it!" Jude whispered with tear filled eyes.

He was sitting there, a chair away from her. There was a reason of why they were never in the same class, there was a reason… Principal Phillips knew it, but certainly, there was no more Phillips.

She´d have ignored him completely, if this would have happened any other day. But did it _have_ to happen on November 16th?

She stared at him from the corner of her eye, that brought back all the memories that she fought desperately, the memories that, mostly, changed her life a few years ago, on November 16th.

Three years ago, things were very different between Jude, Spiederman and Jamie, there, actually, _was_ a Spied in the equation… Unlike now.

The three of them were friends since kindergarten. Spied bullied Jude A LOT, but he always ended up apologizing.

_A little girl, with fiery red hair was sitting in front of her house, crying silently and trying to get the gum out of her long a shiny hair. After almost an hour of trying and a few tears, she gave up and stared at the light blue spring sky._

"_I´m gonna have to cut it!" The little girl cried to herself, or so she thought._

"_I can pay for the hairdresser if that´s the only solution, or well… my mom will." A cute little blond boy said, he was standing in front of her."I´m really sorry, can you forgive me?" he asked tenderly._

"_You are NOT sorry Vincent! You did it on purpose!" She replied sharply._

"_I AM! I mean, yes, I did it on purpose, but I feel bad about it, and I really REALLY hate it when you cry." Little Spied said sincerely while he sit next to her._

"_I hate it too, but you MAKE me Vin!"_

"_I know, I know, I´m sorry Jude, could you please forgive me?" After he apologized, again, he handed her a huge lollipop. Her eyes widened._

"_I´ll think about it" She then snatched the lollipop from his hand, smiled, and then gave her friend a kiss on the cheek, both smiled._

Jamie, on the other hand, sticked to Jude´s side all the time.

"_Are you sure you feel okay? That´s a lot of blood" Jamie said nervous to a blood covered Jude, they were waiting in the school´s nursery._

"_Don´t worry Jammy, it´s just nose blood, it´ll stop… someday" Jude said cheerfully as she patted Jamie on the shoulder, Jamie couldn´t stand blood, but he needed to be with Jude, no matter what._

The three of them were inseparable.

"_All right kids! Today we´re going to work in teams! And I´ll be the one forming them!" The teacher said as a large group of 7 year olds said "Awwwwww"_

_A few minutes later…_

"_Guys! You need to understand, there´s a few more people in this class besides you three, you need to talk to the other kids!" The same teacher said as she pulled Jamie from the legs._

"_NOO! IT´S ALL OF US OR NOTHING!" Spied screamed, Jude nodded, and both pulled Jamie from the arms._

_The teacher understood the lesson after half hour, and poor Jamie couldn´t feel neither his legs nor his arms. The three ended in the same team though._

They grew up together, ant the two boys had special affect for Jude; Jamie accepted it, Spiederman denied it completely, then, there was Jude, whom had feelings for both of them, of course some feelings were stronger than others, and those belong to Spied. She didn´t want to tell anyone because she thought it was stupid, so she acted neutral.

One November 14th, everything went crazy because of this sentimental crisis between them. Before that, the boys have already had their disagreements, but this went to a different level. The inseparable three were all 14 years old.

Teenagers… Jamie _had_ to let it out.

"_Spied, can I tell you something?" Jamie asked nervously, as he watched Spied skate._

"_Sure dude, what up?" He stopped, and walked until he was a few steps from Jamie._

"_I need to confess you something big…" Jamie said getting more nervous with each word that escaped his mouth._

_First Spied freaked out. –DON´T! DON´T! PLEASE DON´T BE GAY!- But after realizing Jamie wasn´t blushed or anything like that, he calmed down. Then, he got suspicious. –Is it going to be about Jude? It´s always about Jude…-_

"_I… hum… I sorta'… kind of… like Jude." Jamie spitted, waiting for a response._

_-Is he angry? Is he happy? Is he going to punch me? Is he going to question me? Maybe he´ll freak out a little- Jamie thought quickly._

_Spied´s stare was blank. The silence took over the skate park._

"_Aaaawesome! You know what? I DON´T CARE! YOU CAN HAVE HER ALL FOR YOURSELF! And don´t worry, I won´t get in your way!" Spied said furiously before skating away._

_Both little man didn´t count on Jude watching the scene from behind a tree._

_-This is SO not good! Gosh Jamie! Why did you do that?" Jude thought confused while she saw Spied turning around in a corner._

_When Jamie turned to leave, Jude took advantage and ran on Spied´s direction._

_-What am I supposed to tell him? I mean, if I ever get to catch up with him?- She thought as she ran frantically a few meters behind the angry blond._

_On November 14__th__ the streets were still snow free. The weather channel announced that snow will be late that year._

_**Spiederman´s POV**_

_Freaking Andrews! Always screwing up! How could he say that? Didn´t he noticed that with THOSE words, he may ruin EVERYTHING between the three of us?_

_Damn! What am I SUPPOSED to do if they become an item? Ewh… that would be so gross…_

_And what if they split up and she gets hurt, and she cries and does all that depressive stuff girls do…? Yeah, I guess I´ll probably kill Jamers. I mean: HELL YEAH I´LL KILL HIM! I don´t want to see Jude crying… she´s my best friend._

_She´d be better off with someone else, someone cooler, someone funnier, someone funny, actually, Andrews isn´t funny at ALL. Someone like me…_

_DUUUUDE! WHAT THE HECK? Did I just think that?_

_OK… NOW I´m losing it._

_That thing Andrews told me really freaked me out. But I just don´t understand WHY I got so angry out of nowhere._

_It´s not like I love Jude or anything… do I? Do I love Jude Harrison? I am officially gonna hate myself for answering __that__ question._

_I guess I do. I LOVE JUDE HARRISON!_

_**End Spiederman´s POV**_

_Snow started falling from the sky, both Jude and Spied stopped to look at the sky for a moment._

_-But the weather dude said!- The young couple thought at the same time._

_The sound of a car hitting the break made Jude turn her head. After that everything happened in slow motion._

_Spied was standing in the middle of the driveway, looking at the snow falling from the sky. It seemed like the car´s driver was also shocked about the snow._

_He hit the break when he noticed the blond boy standing on his way. Spied turned to see the car getting closer, he widened his eyes and let go of his skateboard._

"_Spied!" Jude whispered in shock._

_For some strange reason, Spied seemed to hear his name and turned to see Jude, standing there frozen._

_The slow motion ended, but the car was still moving, there was nothing that could have stopped it. Finally, the car hit Spiederman._

_Jude stood there, holding back her tears, watching how her lifetime friend and the owner of her love got hardly hit by a stupid car._

_The blond boy lay on the snow covered concrete, with blood coming down his hair, he was unconscious._

_A few people surrounded his body, waiting for an ambulance, but from where Jude was standing you could still see his emotionless face, covered by his half-wet golden hair._

_-No… no no no. This is just a dream. I´m dreaming, right? This is just another nightmare. This can´t be happening! Why HIM? – Jude thought, as she closed her eyes, letting the tears take over._

_**Jude´s POV**_

_I couldn´t sleep at all last night, every time I closed my eyes, the image of Spied laying on the floor with blood coming down his head appeared._

_I had my iPod playing all night, and when the sun rose, I pretended to be asleep, so Sadie wouldn´t worry._

"_Hey Jude" Sadie sang as she entered my room to 'wake me up'; she sat on the edge of my bed and shook my leg slightly._

"_Hmm… what time is it?" I mumbled trying to sound half-sleep._

"_That doesn´t matter, I talked… oh well, dad did, to the school. You are not going today. So you can, you know… see him" Oh no… why would she do that?_

_I sat up quickly, caring little about keeping the lie believable. She wouldn´t care though, she knows everything._

"_Don´t look at me like that. I know you want to see him." She said defending herself from my oh-so-evil stare._

"_Why would you think that? If I didn´t go to see him yesterday, why would I go today?"_

"_Simple: yesterday you were still in shock, let me just tell you something: I´ll go with you if you want, I also have my day off. Just, let me know" And then she walked out._

_I turned my head to take a look of the wall calendar: November 16__th__, Monday._

_Ok, so maybe I should go and see him, let him know that I´m here for whatever he needs, and to convince him of forget the things Jamie said, although I have NO idea of what those where, and why Spied got so furious… Oh well, whatever._

_I got ready, and ran downstairs._

"_SADIEEE!" I yelled, not knowing where she was._

"_I knew it!" She yelled back, and ran from the backyard. We left to the hospital._

_As much as I hate to admit it, Sadie was right. Yesterday I looked like a zombie, a very VERY bizarre zombie. Just picture it, a red-headed zombie._

_I haven´t heard anything from Spied, I hope he´s… LOOK! THE HOSPITAL!_

"_You go; I still need to park the car." Subtle way of saying 'I´ll give you two some alone time'. How I love my 16-year-old sister right now._

_I ran stupidly to the nurse station, asked for the room number, and ran again. Outside his room was Mrs. Spiederman was sleeping. I didn´t want to wake her up, she looked very tired._

_I entered the room and saw a sleepy Spied. Awww… he looks so peaceful._

_Step by step, I walked toward the bed, then sat on the edge and grabbed his hand, being careful of not disconnect anything._

_He started to wake, what am I supposed to say to him? Oh, there are his eyes._

"_Hi." I whispered. Simple much? No response. Hmm…_

"_How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard." I whispered again. So stupid, that was obvious; he had a bandage around his head._

"_No offense Red dude, but do I know you?"_

_-Oh no- was all I could think about._

_**End Jude´s POV**_

_Sadie was walking down the hall when she saw a worried Mrs. Spiederman looking through a window._

"_Hello Mrs. Spiederman" Sadie greeted. "What are you looking at?"_

"_Hi Sadie, I´m just checking on them, you know Jude and Vin."_

"_Oh, Okay? But then, why are you so worried, they should be just talking." Sadie hadn´t see the scene that was happening inside the bedroom… she had no idea._

"_Well… Nobody could make Vin to wake up, so they declared him in a temporal coma, the doctors said it won´t be long, that when the head got a little healthier he´ll wake up, but there was a big chance for him to not remember certain things…"_

_- If Spiederman forgets about Jude she´ll die… she won´t be able to deal with it – Sadie thought as she looked through the window._

_Sadie knew everything about everything. Jude tried to hide it from her, as if it were possible. Sadie knew that Jude liked Spied, but that she felt something about Jamie too…_

_Sadie knew BETTER, yeah, better than Jude herself. She knew that Jude was confused because she liked Spied MORE than a friend, and not in the brother kind of way, but also liked Jamie more, but she liked him like the brother she never had._

_-This girl´s a mess- Sadie thought when she figured out her sister´s little crisis._

_Jude was now sitting on a plastic chair next to Spied´s bed, with her head down, her eyes were lost, emotionless. Spied was looking at her, worried, from time to time, he turned his head towards the audience from outside the room, not knowing what to do or say._

"_I´ll go get her, this doesn´t look good." Sadie quickly said before going into the room._

_She slowly opened the door and stood there for a few seconds. The sight was heart breaker. Jude was crying slowly, still with her head down; Spied was frustrated, sad and angry, looking at the Harrison sisters._

"_I´m sorry Spied this must be a little overwhelming for you... Right, you might not know who I am. Sadie Harrison, I´ve known you since you where in diapers."_

"_A little bit, and by the way I KNOW who you are, and that you have a sister, but I don´t remember who your sister is."_

_Both of the girls froze. A few more tears escaped from Jude´s eyes, Sadie swallowed slowly._

"_Then I guess is my job to introduce you. Spied, this is my sister Jude." Sadie said in a soft voice, awaiting for Jude´s reaction._

_Spied´s eyes widened, and Jude lifted her head, wiping the tears away. Then she looked Spied in the eyes._

"_Nice to meet you, again." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence, and she stormed out of the bedroom before Spied could say something._

"_Well, guess I´ll see you around, and I´m glad you´re OK." Sadie said and left a very confused Vincent Spiederman._

"_Jude! Honey! I´m sorry, I should´ve tell you!" Mrs. Spiederman said as she chased a teary Jude down the hall._

"_It´s not your fault…" It was all Jude could say._

"_Don´t worry, I´ll take it from here." Sadie said to Mrs. Spiederman, as she ran to catch up with Jude._

"_Sis, sis! Wait!" Jude didn´t stop. Sadie ran faster._

_Once she caught up with her, she didn´t say a word; she knew Jude preferred silence and music when she was depressed. They walked to the car and drove back to their house, when they got there, Jude ran to her room, and Sadie went to grab the phone. She dialed a very familiar number._

"_Hello?" An almost manly voice said._

"_Jamie Andrews! We need help!" Sadie whispered impatient, so Jude wouldn´t hear her._

"_We? As in, you and Jude? I´m guessing?"_

"_Yeah, who else you thought? Wait! Am I interrupting something? Aren´t you supposed to be in school?"_

"_We didn´t have the last period. Some jerk left all the showers going after gym, and we had to get out. In what do you need the help?"_

"_Ok, to make the long story short. We went to see Spied, but he didn´t remembered Jude, she got sad, and she is probably writing a song or something like that…"_

_"Do you need me to go check on her?" Jamie said a little excited but concerned at the time._

"_No… I can do that myself. I need you to go check on Spied, to figure out why he doesn't remember her, and what other things he forgot. Then come, and tell me everything, or call, whichever will work. NOW GO!" Sadie said in a rush, as she heard steps coming down the stairs._

"_Hey Jude" Sadie sang trying to cheer her up a little. She just looked at her for a second._

"_I just came to grab a bottle of water" She did it, and then she left… Sadie sat on the couch watching TV, Spied´s accident was all over the news, so she decided to put on a movie, and wait for Jamie´s info._

_Almost 2 hours later Sadie heard a knock on the door. She opened and Jamie quickly walked inside._

"_So? What´s the story?" Sadie asked him as he sat on the loveseat._

"_It´s a long and complicated explanation" he said not looking at her, but with a guilty look in his eyes._

"_I don´t care, I sent you for that, besides Jude fell asleep 15 minutes ago, so we have enough time" She answered impatiently while she sat on the couch facing Jamie._

"_Okay, so I went there, and when I arrived Spied´s mom was talking to the doctor, so I didn´t interrupted, but I got to hear a little bit. The doctor said Spied had a weird case of amnesia, that the car hit a sensible part of his brain, which caused him to forget about the recent thoughts and whatever related to them…" Jamie left the idea on the air._

"_Does it mean that Spied forgot everything about Jude? and everything related to her?" Sadie asked worried._

"_Well I thought the same, but when the doctor left, I got to talk with Mrs. Spiederman, she told me she asked Spied a few important things, just to know what he remembered and what he didn´t…" Jamie stopped and Sadie nodded for him to continue._

"_She asked him about me… he answered he knew who I was, but that he wasn´t my friend. She also asked him about his childhood, exactly, who were his friends… he only mentioned Wally Robbins and Kyle Bateman, and the last question Mrs. Spiederman asked him was if he had ever fall in love with someone, he answered OF COURSE NOT! So, in conclusion…"_

"_He permanently forgot about almost everything related to Jude…" Sadie whispered softly as Jamie nodded._

"_It´s all my fault, if I hadn´t told him what I told him, then he wouldn´t have skated off furiously, and Jude wouldn´t have followed him, and then the car wouldn´t have hit him as it did. I am such a moron." He said, as he rested the head on his hands._

_Sadie didn´t know what to say to him. She was about to say something like 'I know how you feel', although she didn´t, when they heard steps from above; they looked at each other and ran upstairs heading to Jude´s bedroom._

_They were standing outside her door, when they heard her keyboard; they walked a few steps closer, so they could hear well._

_There´s me_

_Looking down at my shoes_

_The one smiling like the sun_

_That´s you_

_What were you thinking?_

_What was the song inside your head?_

_There´s us_

_Going on about a band_

_Working out how we play our hand_

_I lay there dreaming_

_Later all alone_

_In my bed_

_If I was stupid_

_Maybe careless_

_So were you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true_

_Some words are best unsaid_

_Some love it´s not really love at all_

_I´ll keep everything I shared with you_

_And that´s enough_

_There´s us_

_Those lines hit Jamie hard. Mainly "Some words are best unsaid" and "Some love it´s not really love at all", he sighed slowly, Sadie didn´t hear him, The song kept going, and you could tell Jude was crying slowly._

_Freeze frame_

_I´m not about to cry_

_It´s too late for us to change_

_Why try?_

_I´ve got a camera_

_Tucked away inside my heart_

_If I´m a loser_

_Or just unlucky_

_So are you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true_

_Some words are best unsaid_

_Some love is not really love at all_

_I´ll keep everything I shared with you_

_And that´s enough_

_There´s us_

_Somewhere between then and now_

_I look away when you say we´ll never change_

_And if you think what might have been_

_You´ll lose today and we´ve got songs to play_

_Not everything is supposed to come true_

_Some words are best unsaid_

_Some love is not really love at all_

_I´ll keep everything I shared with you_

_And that´s enough_

_There´s us_

_Not everything is supposed to come true_

_Some words are best unsaid_

_Some love is not really love at all_

_I´ll keep everything I shared with you_

_And that´s enough_

_There´s us_

_There´s us_

_There´s us…_

_The music stopped, and Sadie turned to see Jamie, who was obviously sad._

"_Jamie…"_

"_I gotta go, I´ll see you round" And he rushed down stairs and out of the house. Sadie followed his way a few seconds later and continued to watch the movie she never finished._

_-How am I supposed to help those two? It should be horrible to know that the boy you like doesn´t remember a thing about you, and that you, sort of, have something to do with the accident that caused all of this. Biggest teenage drama ever…- Sadie thought._

_Jude was still inside her bedroom, sitting on her bed, with a notebook in front of her; the tears wouldn´t stop, and she wouldn´t fight against them, it was a lost battle already._

_-If forgetting everything about me it´s what´s better for him, then I will live with it, I just want him out of the hospital and living a normal life- She thought as she looked through her window to the big full moon that lighted up the street._

_A few minutes later she fell asleep._

The bell rang, and the science class ended. Everyone went crazy, it was English time.

"DUDE! WE GOT TO GET TO ENGLISH!" Wally screamed standing in the door.

"I´m going!" Both screamed back, and looked at each other confused.

"Ha ha evil plan starting now!" Wally thought as he highed five with Kyle.

"I… hum… I´m sorry I thought he was talking to me." Jude apologized as she walked towards the exit, avoiding Spied´s stare as much as she could without looking rude.

"Don´t worry, it´s OK… Are you all right? You seem a little sad. " He asked worried.

-Why am I worried? I barely talk to her! But it´s like… I don´t know! I CAN´T HELP IT! Crazy me. – Spied thought fighting with himself.

"Yeah, I am, I mean… I´m alright, thanks for asking." She answered and turned to see him, he was staring at her as well, so they look into each other's eyes for the first time in 2 years. Something clicked inside both of them,

-Oh no, this is not good. That´s why I avoided his gaze. Those beautiful hazel eyes.-

-Wait a minute!... I KNOW these eyes! How could someone forget about these eyes?- Spied thought as a memory took over his head.

The same happened with Jude, the bubblegum flashback filled their minds, until someone took them out of their trance.

"DUDES! ENGLISH! NOW! WE´RE LATE!" Kyle shouted, he was already running. Both nodded and started running behind Wally and Kyle.

They arrived and the four sat on the only seats empty, which were on the back of the classroom, all together.

Wally sat next to Kyle, Jude sat behind Kyle, and Spied next to her.

Jude blushed as she thought of what happened a few minutes earlier. Then turned to see Spied, hoping he wasn´t looking, but in fact, he was looking at her as well. Spied smiled at her and Jude blushed even more, Kyle and Wally noticed and mouthed "Juderman" at the same time.

* * *

**Now... review, please! (:**


End file.
